The People I Hate the Most
by AirWater-PureFreedom
Summary: Sometimes, you can't bare to see the ones you love get hurt by others. **Disclaimer: Belongs to Bryke**


**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys, I've been an avid reader on Fanfiction for awhile, and 90% of the time I'm on the ATLA/Korra section. Haha.  
**

**Well this is the first fan fiction I've ever made.  
**

**I was in a summer program at Tufts University that ended last Thursday and this was my final project. So I decided to post this here.  
**

**I hope I get a decent grade and I hope you guys enjoy it too! =)  
**

**And remember, this is my first time writing a fan fiction so please don't judge! Lol.**

* * *

It was just another work-filled day in the life of the Avatar. From dealing with rebels to solving people's crisis, Aang seems that he cannot take a break. Energy is draining from this 37-year old Avatar. All he wants to do right now is be home with his family back in Republic City. But no, he's currently in a meeting at Ba Sing Se with Fire Lord Zuko and Earth King Kuei, early in the morning. Way too early.

Good news is, after this meeting he will be able to go back home to his wife and kids and not have to worry about any more meetings or conferences for a long time. The world seems to be at peace and everyone's wishes seems to be granted, thanks to the hardworking Avatar and Fire Lord. Nothing seems to be more exciting then to just go back home. After all, it has been almost two months since he last saw his gorgeous wife and three beautiful children.

After an hour, which Aang felt was three hours, the meeting was finished. Seriously, people and their problems, something that annoys Aang so much. Him and Zuko both the depart the palace, ready to go home.

"So glad that's over. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep." Zuko says, relieved that he does not have to listen to any more of Kuei's continuous amount of problems.

"Me too!" Aang responds. "I mean why does Kuei have to worry about every minor problem in Ba Sing Se. It's not like it's a major thing. Leave that to the officials." Aang sighs, finally done with all the hard work he has been doing for almost two months. "So much stress and work we've been doing, I just can't wait to get back home and not have to worry about anymore problems people put on us." Sometimes Aang thought handling his job at maintaining peace in the world is harder than mastering all four elements.

Zuko couldn't agree anymore. "Well said Avatar. So what plans do you have once you get back home?"

"First things first, embrace my kids with all my might and go into a deep long kiss with my wife." Aang then gave Zuko a mischievous smirk. "I also hope Katara has something special planned that night, I mean we haven't . . . you know . . . it's almost been two months."

That comment made Zuko laugh. "Oh so if it's something that the mighty Avatar can't defeat is his hormones!" Both Aang and Zuko bursted into laughter. Yet, Zuko did thought Aang had a point. "I actually agree though, I wonder what Mai has in stores." Aang shrugs with a smirk. Both know that nothing's better than sex with the women they love, that's what keeps marriages stable after all.

Once Aang approaches Appa, he bids his farewell to Zuko in a brotherly hug before hopping on Appa. "Say hi to Mai and the kids for me."

"Will do," Zuko responds. "Same with you, tell Katara and the kids I said hi."

"Yep, so I'll see you in a month?" Aang questions as Appa begins to ascend.

"Yes you will! Can't wait to get back to the city." Zuko is just as happy as Aang now that he gets to go back to his palace and relax with his wife and kids. He's also excited to bring his family to Republic City to enjoy the exhilarating metropolis he and Aang had created, while not having to stress over too much work.

"Alright! See you soon Zuko!" Aang replies as Appa flies away.

"Later Aang!" Zuko shouts backs as he walks towards his airship, denying his servants who seek to carry him on a palanquin. "The airship is right there guys, come on."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Republic City..._

"Mommy mommy! Look at that fire ferret! Can we get it?" shouted little 5-year old Tenzin, holding a bag of fruits. He is legit the spitting image of his father, and an airbender too.

"That's not a good idea sweetie. I don't think fire ferrets and ring-tailed lemurs will get along well on our island," replies Katara as she pats Tenzin's head. She too was holding a bag of groceries along with her poach of water that she always keeps for safety.

"Poo-ey!" grunts Tenzin. He wanted to come to Mei Ling's supermarket with his mom so that he can help her with her groceries. A noble young boy, and the cutest thing ever. Although another reason for Tenzin to come was so that he can avoid Kya and Bumi's boisterous tactics.

After a few more minutes of walking, Katara asks Tenzin, "Are you excited to see daddy?"

Tenzin happily replies, "Yeah! I can't wait! We're gonna have so much playing air ball and flying gliders! I can't wait to learn that!" Tenzin continues, ". . . . And I miss daddy too."

Katara can feel how much Tenzin misses his father, as does she. "So do I Tenzin. So do I." She kisses Tenzin on the forehead. Her purpose for coming to the supermarket was to prepare a delightful welcome-back dinner for Aang. She tried her best to steer clear of anything meat-related, but enough food that would satisfy her and her kids along with her vegetarian husband.

"Ughhhhh, mommy my feet hurt!"

Katara agreed. She wanted to come to Mei Ling's because she was heard it was one the best supermarket's in the city. Unfortunately though, it's a fifty-minute walk from the dock to take her back home. Yet it was the only market closest to her that has a high rating.

She told Tenzin that they had to deal with it for the time being. That is, until a man with a black cloak approaches her. "My my, you must be Master Katara?"

Katara was approached by several people all the time. After defeating Princess Azula, and pretty much helped Aang saved the world, fame all of a sudden hit her. Being the Avatar's wife also plays a big role. "Why yes I am," she replies.

"And that must be the lovable Tenzin. Oh aren't you just the most aborable thing ever."

Tenzin giggled at his compliment.

"So I overheard you moping about walking all the way to the dock?" The man questions Katara.

"You overheard right. Walking for thirty minutes straight isn't exactly the most easiest thing to do, especially with a bag of groceries," Katara answers. She can't help but feel that something about the man's voice seems familiar.

The man replies, "Well to make your day better, this path right hear brings you all the way to Fuyang Street. It only takes ten minutes to get there. It'll cut your walk by at least thirty minutes."

"Oh that's fantastic! The dock is at Fuyang Street!" Katara felt relieved. Her feet was aching, and it was a quiet path so know disturbance from her fans.

Tenzin nervously asked, "This dark and creepy path?" This path is perfectly described by Tenzin. It was basically a dark alley. A single path covered in shadow. Nothing but tall buildings on each side acting as a cover for this narrow path. It looks like no one would go through here. However, Katara could care less. Her and Tenzin's feet are aching, and she wants to get home as soon as possible.

"Oh there's nothing to be afraid of young man," assures the man. "I am an earthbender. Why don't I guide you down this path, just to be safe.

"Okay . . . . sure," uncertainly replied Katara. Seems kind of weird to be walking with this stranger, but since he's an earthbender who offers safety, why not?

They walked through the path, and it was when the trail turned very grim that Tenzin tells Katara, "Mommy it's getting really scary."

"Shhhh, it's okay Tenzin," assured Katara. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes child," added the man. "There is nothing to be afraid of." The man then took of his cloak.

That comment sounded pretty eerie to Katara, and when she saw his face, it turned out to be an old man. Later did she recognized that she's seen that face before back when she was young. Her eyes widened, and then she heard Tenzin's scream.

All of a sudden, things went black.

* * *

Finally, after five hours riding on Appa, Aang is joyful to see the Republic City skyline. He hopes he didn't rush Appa too much all the way here from Ba Sing Se. At least now that he's done with his duties can Appa relax as much as he wants.

It's late afternoon, and the lights in the city is beginning to illuminate. It's truly a magnificent sight. Once he catches sight of Air Temple Island, a smile plants on his face. "Appa, yip yip!" Appa replies and heads toward the island.

Air Temple Island is indeed a magnificent place , designed by Aang himself. It resembles any other air temple with its architecture and bison flying everywhere. What makes it different from the other temples is that blue is the dominant color, and it's the only air temple on an island instead of hilly terraces or underground. Aang was proud of his own project, and is glad to live here.

Once Appa lands, Aang is immediately greeted by the Air Acolytes, assisting to take his belongings inside. "Thanks guys," Aang says as he walks towards his house. He's hoping to find someone in the living room to attack him with hugs. Once he gets there, he was right. There was Kya, his nine-year old daughter, and Bumi, his seven-year old son, playing a game Pai Sho. They were obviously waiting for their dad.

"Guess who's home?" Aang shouts.

Kya and Bumi eyes turned wide open, they quickly turned and screamed, "DADDYYYYY!" Aang held out his arms when they ran and jump into his arms. "We missed you so much!" Kya told him.

"I missed you guys too," Aang replied, tears forming in his eyes. He gave them each a long kiss on the cheek.

"Where's mommy and Tenzin?," Aang asked, excited to see them too.

"We don't know," Bumi answered, somewhat anxiously. "Mommy said they were going to the supermarket, and she said they will be back in about two hours."

Kya continued Bumi's response, "And it's been much longer than two hours. Daddy, we're pretty worried."

Aang wondered, Katara was always precise in managing her time. Maybe there had to be a reason. "Maybe mommy had something else to do that's taking her a long time," Aang assuredly tells them. "She should be back very soon. She knows how to handle herself, she's a master waterbender! And Tenzin is also a master in the making. "

"You're right daddy!" Kya exclaims. "If there were bad guys trying to mess with her, I hope Mommy hits them with a water whip!"

Aang replies, "Haha I hope so too Kya!" Aang just loves the ambition coming out of her. "You know Kya, you're going to be just like mommy one day."

"Mommy tells me that too!" responds Kya. "I hope to be a master waterbender and defeat evil princesses like mommy did when she was young," she says is she performs a reenactment. This was just cute enough to make Aang chuckle.

"Yeah, but too bad I'm different from you guys," gloomily responds Bumi with a frown on his face. This is just too irresistible for Aang.

Aang then comforts him, "You know son. You don't have to be a bender to be a master at something. Uncle Sokka is already teaching you how to fight and use swords, and you're probably better than any of us at it." Aang then see's a smile cast on Bumi's face, and Aang gives him another kiss on the cheek. "You're going to be a brave man. I know it."

"Thanks daddy!" happily responds Bumi. "Hey let's do something fun together!"

Kya agreed, "Yeah daddy! What should we do! Play airball? Fly around Republic City?"

Aang responds, "We can definitely fly around the city! But I think it's best if we wait for mommy and Tenzin right?" Both nodded their heads. "In the meantime, how about a little airball?"

"Yay!" shouted Bumi in response. "Let's go!" Bumi said as he pulled Aang's hand towards the field.

On their way there, Kya tells her dad. "Daddy I'm still worried, the sun is almost down. Mommy left somewhere this morning."

That made Aang stopped in his tracks. "This morning?"

Kya answers, "Yeah. How long does it usually take to buy groceries from the supermarket daddy?"

Aang is now worried himself too. When Katara leaves to get something in the city, it's usually no more than a few hours, not a whole day. "I don't know sweetie." Aang began thinking, what could possibly make Katara take so long?

"Daddy?" Bumi questions "I know you had some trouble with bad guys in the city before, but what would happen to mommy and Tenzin?"

That comment hit Aang, hard. "Did mommy said what market she was going to?"

"Mei Ling's!" answers Kya. "The big market with lots of tasty stuff!"

"Then I'll be back." Aang is now planning to go find them. His instinct told him so, and he figures he should listen to it. It is normal for a husband to worry like this. They shouldn't be gone this long. Better to find out just to be safe. "Why don't you guys help feed the lemurs with the Air Acolytes? I'm going to go look for mommy and Tenzin."

"Okay daddy," responds Bumi, anxiously again.

"Be safe daddy," also replies Kya, who's worried too.

"I will sweetheart." Aang kissed them both on the forehead and heads towards Appa. "Yip yip." Appa roars as he ascends and they head in the city.

Kya and Bumi watch as their father flies towards the skyline, hoping everything is okay.

* * *

Finding an open area for Appa to wait in the city was a difficult task. Where else in this crowded city can you keep a large bison? Luckily, he found a small park near Mei Ling's that's perfect for Appa to rest for the time being. After landing Appa and jumping off his saddle, Aang hurries to the market to find his wife and son.

However, something on the way caught his eye. It was a wanted poster on the wall. According to this poster, a mob of earthbenders have been wreaking havoc in the Hinto neighborhood. There have been robberies and assaults caused by them. The leader seems to be a man in a black cloak. On the bottom of the page, it stated that something they did recently was sketch Aang's face on a wall with a big X in the middle. Repulsive information indeed. This city has trouble with crime every now and then. Aang also dealt with people who hate him before, but this is something Aang shouldn't worry about right now.

Once entering the market, Aang can smell his favorite fruit pies freshly baked from an aisle away. However, this is no time to be hungry. He has a wife and kid to worry about. He wandered around, mostly at the Water Tribe section. This is a diverse market, containing food and produce from all four nations.

"Avatar Aang! Great to see you! Are you here for the fruit pie specials?"

Aang turned around to see Miyu, granddaughter of deceased owner Mei Ling.

"Oh hi Miyu! No I'm afraid not, though I wish. I was hoping to find Katara and Tenzin here. You haven't happen to see them here have you?"

"Actually yes," answers Miyu. "Katara was here to a get a handful of stuff! Vegetables, fruits, rice, noodles, looks to me like she's preparing a big vegetarian dinner. She only bought a few pounds of meat."

It all makes sense. A vegetarian dinner. Katara was planning a dinner for him. Aang truly married a loving woman, but he's still worried about her whereabouts.

Aang then asked, "When did she leave? She's not at home yet. I wonder where else she would be."

"Hmmm that's strange," stated Miyu. "Well when she told me goodbye I overheard her telling little Tenzin that they had to hurry home to get everything organized. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't go anywhere else judging by how rushed she was. She left right before this afternoon."

Now Aang knows something's definitely wrong. Why would she tell Tenzin they have to get back home, but be very late?

"Maybe the walk to the dock was too long and she decided to take breaks in between," added Miyu. "After all, the only way to get to the dock is through Hinto, and it's a large neighborhood."

Once Miyu said Hinto, something popped into Aang's head: The wanted poster. He didn't want to think of it, but they could've probably ran into trouble with those earthbenders. It was clear that they hated the Avatar. Now he is beyond worried.

"Thanks Miyu, but I really have to go now," Aang rushes out the market before Miyu could say goodbye.

It is now dark out. Aang is walking through Hinto asking anybody on the streets (mostly street vendors) if they had seen his wife and son. Everyone greeted him very nicely, obviously because he is the Avatar. Although to his dismay, no one remembered seeing her. Aang kept walking until two kids approached him.

"Avatar Aang! Can my little brother and have your autograph?" The older boy asked as they both held out a piece of paper and a skinny paintbrush.

"Sure kids." Aang smiles as he signs their papers. "There you go."

"Thank you!" The younger brother happily shouts. "Bro we should've asked for Master Katara's autograph too when she was walking here with the little air boy."

Aang's eyes were now wide open. Finally someone who's seen her.

"We couldn't though," replies the older brother. "She had a bag full of groceries and it'll be rude to-"

"Excuse me kids," interrupted Aang. "But do you guys know where Master Katara went?"

"Oh yeah," answers the older brother. "They want to that dark path right there." He points towards the narrow path, which Aang thinks looks like a path to darkness at this time of the day.

The younger brother then adds, "Yeah. It was her, the little air boy, and some guy in a black coat."

Aang's eyes were wide opened again. This time out of fear. "No Katara," he thought to himself. "Please no."

"Thanks kids," he says as he runs into the path.

Aang kept running straight on this path. This was not a path to Aang. This is definitely an alley. He could barely see the sky because of all these tall buildings blocking the way. It is also pitch black, but thank goodness Aang can bend fire. The fire was too hot in front of his face, but he had to make a big one to see more clearly. Then, he stops in his tracks when he sees the man in the black cloak standing straight ahead holding his hand together.

"Who are you?!" Aang shouts, but there was no reply. "Let me say this again, who are you?! What did you do to my wife and child?!" Aang was clearly angry now. The man then walked forward, hands on his hood.

When he took the hood off, Aang's mouth dropped. It was Long Feng, old enemy of Aang back when he was twelve.

"Dai Li!" Long Feng shouts in the air. "Get the Avatar!"

Aang looks up to see about ten Dai Li members crawling down the walls shooting rock gloves at him. Aang tried his best to avoid these attacks, but it was hard to do so on such a narrow path. He was hit in the arms and legs, which caused a great pain. Then, a blow to the head knocked him unconscious. When he stumbled on the ground, the Dai Li members used chains to tie his hands and feet together.

"Take him to the chamber," orders Long Feng once again. They bent a tunnel that led underground, and brought the unconscious Avatar with them.

* * *

Aang opens his eyes, moaning painfully. His arms and legs feel bruised. When looking around, Aang noticed he is in an underground prison similar to where Long Feng hid Appa under Lake Laogai. It appears that he is currently lying in the middle of a big dark room, filled with empty jail cells. All of a sudden, Aang heard a voice he's been eager to hear for a long time.

"DADDYYYYYYY!" A wailing sound coming from behind him.

Aang turns around to see his son Tenzin and his wife Katara , both in tears and a state of terror. They are both locked up in a cell.

Aang was so relieved to find out they're okay. "Katara! Tenzin!" He gets up and approaches the cell. Thankfully he's not cuffed. "I'll get you guys out of here."

"Aang..." Katara quietly speaks as she slowly grabs Aang's hand from out the bars. "Please be careful. I'm scared."

"Nothing will happen to you Katara," Aang undeniably tells her. "I won't let anything happen to the both of you."

"I'm not afraid for us Aang," Katara responds. Aang and Tenzin both gave her a questioning look. Katara placed Aang's hands on her cheeks, "I'm afraid for you."

Out of nowhere, a few dim lights turn on and a low voice spoke, "You should be."

Aang turned around to see Long Feng and about twenty more Dai Li agents, giving him evil smirks.

"Long Feng!" Aang angrily shouts. "What do you want from us?!"

"What do I want Aang?" Long Feng retorts. "I want power. I want your power. You took power from me, I'll take it back from you."

"What are you talking about?" Katara angrily questions from inside her cell, while Tenzin hides behind her.

"Don't think I forgot what happened over twenty years ago," Long Feng responds back. "I held a noble position in Ba Sing Se. I was practically the Earth King's sidekick, but I kept everything under my control. It was perfect. But you guys! You and your friends came and ruined everything. You stripped me off my power, and had me thrown in a jail cell! I had to work with Azula to get my power back, but she betrayed me!" His temper just kept going up. "I was born to have power! If it weren't for you guys I would be ruling Ba Sing Se! But I guess not. Yet, Republic City can be a perfect place to start over.

Aang just gives him a fierce glare

"That's right Avatar," continues Long Feng. "With you gone my new and growing army of Dai Li agents, I think handling the city would turn easy for me."

"I won't let you get away with this!" Aang shouts, taking a fighting position.

"Oh yes you will," quietly responds Long Feng as he shoots a fast rock glove towards Aang, hitting him hard in the chest.

"Daddy noooo!" Tenzin screams as he can barely watch his father getting hurt like this. Katara too.

Aang screams as he clutched his chest. Nothing's worse than being hit with by a hard rock. More agents kept coming after him. One by one they shot rock gloves towards him. Aang quickly got up and started dodging them with his quick reflexes, and also shoots fire at them too. While Aang is successful at shooting some agents with fire, many dodged it. This was definitely not easy for Aang. There are about thirty agents here, against him.

These agents were everywhere. Jumping around from the floor to the wall. Aang kept running around the room swiftly dodging their attacks. Staying in one place won't do any good.

Aang airbends himself to raise him high above the ground, and he shoots fire in a circle. It was like he was a revolving flame thrower. This proved to be a successful technique, as many more agents were hit with fire. It was until a few agents shot rock gloves towards Aang that hit him in the left shoulder and ribs that throws Aang towards the wall. He screams again. Getting hit by these rocks is probably ten times worse than getting burnt by fire.

"You want to play with rocks?!" Aang shouts towards the agents. "I'll show you rocks." Aang bent tiny pieces of rocks from the wall and shot them towards the agents. It was like a rain shower, but with rocks. This helped injure many more agents, Even earth bending shields weren't good enough to defend themselves from the pressure of these hard rocks.

Unfortunately another rock glove grabbed him from behind and threw him towards the wall. No matter how much agents he attacks, there's always another one catching him off guard. There's just way too much for him. Aang then surrounded himself in an airball and unleashed it out on everyone, blasting them away. Sure, this is a good defense, but not enough to stop them from attacking Aang. He kept shooting air at every agents around him, hurling them towards the wall. Aang's arm won't stop moving. He won't stop shooting until everyone gives up.

But Katara's scream caused Aang to stop. Aang looked at the cell once again and sees Long Feng, holding onto Tenzin. "Daddy! Help!" Tenzin screams in fear.

"Let go of him Long Feng!" furiously shouts Aang , but he was scared for Tenzin at the same time. During this distraction, some agents shot rock gloves towards Aang that cuffed his hands together.

"I don't think so," Long Feng answers back. But Tenzin airbended him in the face and ran towards his mom. "You little fool!" Long Feng angrily shouts and earthbended under Tenzin that shot him towards the wall. Tenzin cried out loud.

Seeing this, Aang was now enraged. His five-year old son was just hurled towards the wall.

Frightened for Tenzin, Katara shouts, "Leave him alone!" Katara waterbended out of her pouch and towards Long Feng, flinging him across the room.

Long Feng got up and shouted back, "You're going to regret you did that." He then earth bended under Katara the same way he did Tenzin, this time harder. Katara was flung high towards the wall, and screams before she hits the ground. She was hit much harder.

"Mommy!" Tenzin cries.

"Dai Li!" Long Feng shouts. "Get the waterbender and her son!"

That was it. Hurting Aang was okay, but not his family. His eyes and tattoos turned white. Long Feng and the Dai Li agents took notice. "The Avatar State," Long Feng shockingly announce with his eyes wide open. Now it is his turn to fear. The Avatar State is a defense mechanism that only the Avatar possesses, and it gives the Avatar all the powers and knowledge of the past Avatars before him/her.

Aang screams, fire coming out if his mouth. It was like he was a fire-breathing dragon. An airball formed around him, making him hover above the room. He blew air around him like a tornado, hurling Dai Li agents all over the place, including Long Feng. Katara and Tenzin had to be careful too. Katara knew what was happening now. When Aang enters the Avatar State out of rage, he can't control it. Only she knows how powerful Aang can get in a situation like this.

Katara rushes over to Tenzin, her back hurting still but she'll be alright. "Tenzin sweetie are you okay?" Katara asks Tenzin, very worried about him.

"I'm okay mommy," answers Tenzin. Long Feng did hurt him, but thankfully not enough to injure him.

"Oh thanks goodness," Katara says, relieved. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

"But what about daddy?" Tenzin nervously asks. "What's happening? Is he okay? It looks like he's turning into a monster."

Tenzin's right. Aang is turning monster-like. Katara was worried for Aang too, but right now she has to worry about getting Tenzin out of here to avoid getting engulfed by Aang's powers. "Daddy will be alright sweetie," Katara assures Tenzin. "We just have to get out of here. Daddy has everything under control." She grabs Tenzin by the hand and they both run out.

It was just in time. Right after Katara and Tenzin ran out the room, Aang shout out large blasts of fire at everyone. He created boulders from the grounds and threw it everywhere. These attacks were strong enough that some agents were killed. Aang didn't stop. His rage was still there. Boulders, fire, tornadoes, it wouldn't stop. It came from everywhere. Lucky there was no water around or there would have been a hurricane too.

Agents were dying one by one. Aang is not a man who wants to kill, but his fury has taken over him. Finally, Long Feng was the only one left. He tried his best dodging the attacks from Aang, but it was too hard. He earthbended himself into a boulder because that's the only defense he can think of.

Meanwhile, Katara and Tenzin found a secluded room far from the room they were held captivated in. Katara felt Aang's fury from all the way where she is. It felt like an earthquake was happening. The residents in Shinto above ground probably feel it to. Other parts of the city can probably feel it too due to Aang's rage.

"Tenzin you stay here alright?" Katara tells Tenzin.

"Why mommy? Where are you going? Don't go!" Tenzin is beyond nervous. He's worried about his father becoming dangerous, now he has to worry about his mom there too.

"Everything will be alright Tenzin. I need to go bring daddy back okay?"

Tenzin didn't want her to go, but he complied. He wants his dad back, and he wants both his mom and dad to be safe and sound. "Okay mommy," he replies as Katara kisses him on the forehead. "Stay here and don't move!" She rushes out and runs towards the previous room.

When she gets there, she still sees Aang in his state of rage shooting intense amount of fire in what seems to be a big boulder in the side of the room. Besides that, she was shocked to see all these dead bodies lying all over the place.

"LONG FENG!" Aang furiously shouts in his Avatar State. In it is now just the sound of his voice, but the voice of all his past Avatars. " YOU TRIED TO CORRUPT THIS CITY! BUT EVEN WORST, YOU HURT MY FAMILY! IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT I HATE THE MOST!" Aang blasted the boulder towards the wall, breaking it into pieces and Long Feng falls out.

"Aang stop!' Katara shouts. She knew Aang doesn't like being this. She knew Aang doesn't approve of killing, but he just did so to approximately thirty Dai Li agents. Katara wanted to stop him now from killing Long Feng because he knows this is not how justice is served. "Aang listen to me! You're out of control!" She shouts as she walks towards him, fearless. Deep down inside that violent being is her lovable husband. "I'm okay! Tenzin's okay! Aang please calm down."

But Aang seems to ignore her. He creates a fireball in his hand, getting ready to strike it at the injured and defenseless Long Feng. When Long Feng sees this, he closes his eyes in fear. He knows what's coming next.

Yet Katara still attempt to soothe him. She finally brings herself facing Aang right in front of him. Before Aang shoots his fire, Katara places her hand on his cheek, "Please honey," Katara says calmly. "Do it for me, like you've done before." She kisses him on the cheek. Suddenly, Aang's eyes and tattoos went back to normal, and his arms went around Katara.

Aang is now back to his normal state, and the first thing he sees is his beautiful Katara. "Ka...ta..ra?" Aang whispers, snapping back into reality.

Katara lips came crashing down on his. She's glad that Aang is back to normal now, and glad to see him again after two months. She missed him so much. Tears began forming in her eyes.

Aang felt the same way too. He's been missing those tender lips so much as well as hearing her lovely voice. After a long kiss, Aang breaks away. "Are you okay? Where's Tenzin?"

"He's hiding in safe room. He's fine. There's no need to worry because..." Katara was hesitant to say this, but she had to. "You pretty much handled the situation." She gestured to Aang to look around the room.

Aang gasped when he saw a destroyed room filled with dead bodies. "I... I did this?"

"Aang I'm sorry," Katara knows how much it pains Aang to find out that he's a killer. "Aang, listen to me." He turned to look into her eyes. Tears and guilt found on his face.

"You were angry, but it was because they were trying to hurt us. Trying to kill us. Thank you so much for protecting us Aang." Katara embraced him.

Aang found solace in her words. Sure he feels guilty about what he did, but it was the only thing to keep his family safe. He hugs Katara back. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

"It's all over now Aang," soothingly says Katara. "It all over," she says one more time while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly a familiar voice came out of the blue, "A good happy ending for Twinkle-Toes and Sugar Queen!" They both turn to see no other than the chief of police and a best friend.

They both happily shouted her name, "Toph!" Toph responded with a warm hug for both of them. "How did you find us here?" Katara asks.

"We all felt the rumble from the neighborhood," Toph explained. "I felt Aang's vibrations and I tracked you guys down here. I also brought some friends along with me." Metalbender cops then came into the room, inspecting the place. She noticed Long Feng in the corner, with his black coat. "Well well, its Shinto's most notorious criminal. Lucky for him he's not dead like everyone else here. Cops, arrest Long Feng!" They did so as commanded.

Aang noticed a small figure behind the cops, and realized it was no other than his son Tenzin. A smile formed in his face, and he put his arms out towards his son. Tenzin ran as fast as can into his father's arm, and they both embraced. "I missed you daddy," Tenzin said with his face buried on his father's shoulder.

"I missed you too son." Tears formed in his eyes again, as well as Katara's. Toph's heart melted after seeing this.

After a moment of reunion, Toph told Katara, "Hey Sugar Queen, we found your bag of groceries in the alley. Still fresh, and I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty hungry,"

Everyone in the room laughed.

* * *

Aang was glad to be back home, with new clothes and healed injuries from Katara. Thank goodness he's blessed with a wife who's the best healer in the world. After a delicious dinner, Toph said her goodbye and Aang went into the living room to relax. However, a voice crept up behind him.

"Daddy?"

Aang turned to see his adorable son Tenzin. "Hey kid! What's up?" Aang holds Tenzin and puts him on his lap.

"I was scared today. Not only at that mean guy, but you too." That hit Aang hard like a rock glove itself. He doesn't want his own flesh and blood to be afraid of him. "When you're eyes glowed and you screamed like a monster, it was cool, but scary. You would never hurt me though right daddy?"

Aang sighed, "Of course not Tenzin. Never in a million years. I love you too much to ever to do that." He kisses him on the cheek and continues, "Know that when I turn that way, I will never hurt you. The people that will get hurt, are the people that try to hurt you. I will never let anyone hurt you. I'm always there for you." He embraced Tenzin, and Tenzin embraced back.

"I love you daddy!" Tenzin exclaimed. Nothing can make Aang smile harder than that.

"I love you too son."

Then they heard a voice from Bumi, "What about us?"

They turned to see Kya and Bumi creeping from the doorway. "Yeah?" Kya questions curiously.

Aang replies, "Of course! You guys come over here!" They did and all four embraced. Aang couldn't have asked for better kids.

Secretly, Katara also saw this touching scene from the kitchen. She is so happy to have married a wonderful guy like Aang. Not only does he maintain peace in the world, but he a strong sense of love and care for his family. Katara could not have asked for a better husband.

* * *

After a Aang and Katara each received a long shower, as well as Tenzin, it was time for bed. Aang hopped into bed with just a pair of soft pants while Katara only wore her undergarments. She lies on Aang's bare chest, while he puts an arm around her. Both are glad to be in bed, fresh and clean.

"Katara," Aang speaks. "I'm so sorry you had to see me like that today."

"Shhhh," Katara responded with her a finger on his lip. "It's okay. There's no more trouble now. Long Feng is in jail for life and he has no more agents to create." She assured Aang one last time, "There's nothing else we have to worry about, you did what you had to do and now we're all safe."

Katara always knew the right words to say. She never fails to put Aang at ease. "Thanks Katara," he tells her. "It's just that when I see anything happen to you or our kids, I can't take it. Especially if other people are trying to hurt you guys. Those are **the people I hate the most**."

Aang continues, "I'll always be there for you guys."

Katara then tells him, "I love you so much Aang."

Aang responds the same way too, "I love you too Katara, so much."

They both went into a deep, long kiss. Their love for each other is strong, and always will be. They will always be there for each other, and the family they created.

Once the kiss stopped, Katara speaks again. "So, Aang?" She says quite seductively. "It's been almost two months, in we're in bed, half-naked," she says as her hand moves from his chest to his abs. "You want your first night back at home special?"

Aang happily responds, "I thought you'd never ask." He told Zuko early this morning what he hoped for, and now he's getting it: Making love with the love of his life. What happened earlier today is now a blur.

_The End._


End file.
